Harry Potter et les nouveaux pouvoir(la bonne fic)
by HaRrY-pOtTeR FrAnCaIs
Summary: Suite a de nombreux problème, harry, recoit de nouveaux pouvoir, maintenant... reste a savoir si il va les utiliser a... Bonne escient!!
1. Une rencontre..... plus qu'innatendue!!!

Note:Bon, Salut! ma pas lvous cacher longtemps, alors voila, C'est ma première fic...m'en   
demander po trop, pcq chu new.... Bon, en tk, juste vous dire que sa l'a une certaines  
ressemblence avec la fic de "Chris Andrei' de la fic"Harry potter et le grimoire perdu,   
je l'ai pas copier,la seule ressemblance ses que harry recoit des nouveau pouvoir, d'atssite  
d'atssa!   
  
RESUMER: Suite a de nombreux évenement, Harry-Potter recoit des nouveau pouvoir, maintenant  
reste a savoir si il va les utiliser a bonne escient...  
  
Disclamer: Bon!! Voila la raison pour quoi j'avais peur de faire des fics!!! lolllll :)  
De toutes facons faut tjrs qusa passe.... Bon alors: Tout les personnage de cet histoire   
sont a J.K. Rowling.. BlaBlaBla, je fais pas d'argent.... Aucun droit quoi! A part la   
digniter de faire des potter fiction!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter et les nouveaux pouvoir!  
  
1.Chapitre: Une rencontre plus qu'innatendu!  
  
Harry étais dans la voiture de Vernon dursley, son oncle ne seccait de ruminer des   
parôles incompréhensible, du genre "Pas possible, Anormal, En revien pas, Bientot finis!"  
Harry sursauta quand il attendu le mots"Bientot finis" mes ses penser fur bientot  
attentioner(Chez pas si le mots existe, mais j'espere que vous comprener!) vers une autre   
chose.  
  
La toutes nouvelle mercedes de Vernon, c'étais arreter! Bref, il n'étais pas devant  
leur maison. Puis dans un petit "Pop" la voiture disparue, puis réaparue devant un manoir,  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait personne au volant. Harry se mit a penser a toutes  
allures, puis sa pemière réaction fut d'esseyer d'ouvrir la porte. Malecontreusement la  
poigner s'arracha, il esseya alors sur les autre porte, et toutes le poigner s'arracha.   
Il entendit alors des voix:  
-Bien! je serais la personne qui vous debarasseras une foit pour toutes de se modit potter!  
Harry sentit son sang se geler sur place! Il reconnue aussitot la voix de...de... Lucius   
Malefoy!!  
-Et bien je l'éspere bien mon cher ami! Bon alors, nous avions convenue combien déjà?  
-Et bien reflexion faites.... je ne croit pas m'abaisser a un tel point, que de donner de   
l'argent a un moldus...  
-Quoi??? Vous m'aviez promis une sommes d'au moin 5 000 000 000!!!   
Harry aurais pouffer de rires, si le moment ne serait pas aussi grave, il étais un des   
premier a savoir que Lucius malefoy préférerait mourir que de donner de l'argent a un   
moldus!!  
-Et vous croyiez que je tiendrais parôle?? ahahhahahah!! bon aller degager d'ici avant que  
je ne vous tue!  
-Mais!...Vous....n'avez...pas le droit...bafouilla l'oncle vernon!  
-Bien sur que j'ai le droit, maintenant degager gros moldus sans cervel!  
L'oncle vernon n'u le temps de réagir cet fois, et fut télépoter a une place qu'harry de put  
savoir.  
  
Pendant se temps lucius fit un sourir thypiquement mangemort! puis s'approcha de la  
voituire. Harry resta figer d'effroit, puis soudain....Boum!!!! la portière de la mercedes   
explosa en mille morceaux! Parmis les poussière, s'adressa une tête, qui avait un de ses  
sourire glacial, Lucius malfoy!! Sans prévenir il jeta un "stupéfix."  
  
Harry se réveilla avec un fichue mal de crane! il pensait qu'il n'avait fais qu'un mauvais  
rêve est qu'il s'était endormie en voituire, mes pourtant, il sentit le plancher sal, et   
glacial. Harry ouvrit ses yeux a tout allure, et se dépecha de se mettre sur pied sans   
prendre la peine d'observer ou il étais. Puis c'est avec effroid qu'il decouvrit la pièce ou  
il se trouvait.... le...donjont!!  
--------------------------------------  
Bon je sait sa vas un tit peut vite et se chapitre est cours, et un peut mal expliquer mes  
les autres seront plus explicite, et plus long aussi! Mes ses justew que je voulais vite,   
venir a cet pièce la! J'ubdatrais mes chapitre a chaque 1, ou 2 jours! Reviwver moi en   
attendant! 


	2. Une aide...Plus qu'innatendu!

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Bon voici un chapitre plus long, plus explicite, et mieux! Si vous vous  
aites dis que rien qu'en voyant mon chapitre s'Était plate, et bien peut-être que le premier  
l'étais mes les autres seront meilleur!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HARRY POTTER ET LES NOUVEAU POUVOIR  
  
2.CHAPITRE: Une aide, plus qu'innatendu!  
  
Harry avait froid, très froid, C'est entraille se contractai a la gelation du..du..donjons!  
Puis soudain...La porte s'ouvrit, et la dernière personne qu'harry aurait voulue voir en se  
moment entra.  
-Alors! on ne fais plus le fier?  
-mes qu'est-ce que je fais ici? dit harry d'une voix tremblant craignant la reponse...  
-Et bien cet imbecile de moldus ta vendu! et il croyait que j'allait lui donner de l'argent!  
fit il avec un de c'est sourir que lui seule étais capable!  
-Bon et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de moi? ton esclave??  
-Non!! Bien sur que non! bien pire que sa voyons! Voldemort est en albanie, et est en route  
pour ici! Il retrouve peut a peut ses force! merci, pour ton sang...   
  
Les entraille de harry se figa, il fallait qu'il s'échape d'ici au plus vite!!  
-Et puis après? il va me tuer?! et ben je me laisserait pas faire dis harry d'une de ces   
voix les plus provquante et odasieuse.  
-Non, quoi que oui! mes après certain test!  
Voyant l'air a la fois apeurrer et interogateur d'harry, il esquisisa un sourir froid, puis   
rajouta:  
-Dans le genre torture!!   
  
Harry deglutit cet nouvelle avec difficulter, puis harry esseyant de lui faire peur, lui fit  
un regard noir disant"Et bien je ne me laisserait pas faire." Lucius le regarda, puis c'est   
avec un sourir sarquastique qu'il dit"Et bien, et bien mon cher Potter! Votre audace, vous  
couteras chaire! Puis avec un claquement de doigt des corde, apparu des mur, et ligota pied  
et bras à harry. Lucius fit un pas vers la porte mes avant de refermer la porte il lui   
adressa quelques parole"Mon fils viendra te donner a manger." puis partit sans même voir   
l'expression d'harry. Harry étais figer d'effroid et étais geler sur place.  
  
Harry étudia en profondeur le dojons, maintenant il connaisait par coeur tous le donjons,  
le fils, malefoy avait eu pitier de lui, et lui avais liberer les cordes des pied. De plus  
Harry avait terriblement faim, Les portion que les malefoy lui donnait, étais terriblement  
mince, si mince, que ceux que les dursley lui donnait avait l'air de buffet a coté de la  
petites portion q'il donnait a harry. On aurait dit que drago faisait exprès pour le laisser  
morir de faim sur place.  
  
Un jours ou harry avait en lui, un fureur qui ne demandait qua se defouler, un vangeance tel  
que la mort et si sla continuait comme sa, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui allait le tuer, mes   
tot ou tard, il allait réellement mourir de faim! Puis soudain...la porte s'ouvrit a la   
voler et en apparue un drago malefoy, blesser, on aurait même dit.. torturer! Harry  
s'empressa d'aller au bout du donjon afin de lui parler.  
-Malefoy, quesque ta? on dirait que tu a été...  
-torturer coupa malefoy jr. entre 2 sanglots!  
-Par qui sa?  
-par...par...mon..mon père arrivas enfin a dire malefoy, avec de la aine qui étais   
parfaitement visible.  
-ton prère? fini par dire harry avec un air de degout profond!  
-Oui, il voulais que je rejoigne le mangemort! Je refus c-a-t-é-g-o-r-i-q-u-e-m-e-n-t d'en  
être un!  
-...  
-Je vais pas salir mon nom, écoute potter, il a un moyen pour que tu puisse sortir de se   
donjon sans que mon père s'en apercoive... et je le connais je pourrais t'aider!  
-Ahahhahahha ne me fais pas rire malefoy! je suis sur que c'est un de t'es piège a la noix!  
-Alors la potter, t'es vraiment un sal idiot!   
-Ah, oui?? ben toi t'es pas mieux!! alors j'ose meme pas me demander sque t'es! bon   
prmièrement pourquoi se changement d'attitude??  
-Et ben, quand mon père a sus que j'avais refuser d'être mangemort, il ma torturer, ensuite  
il ma dit que j'étais "la honte de la famille" maintenant sa te convient potter??  
-o..ou...oui! fini par articuler harry, qui commencait a avoir de la compassion pour drago.  
-Bon alors premièrement jvais t'enlever ses corde, puis dans un "pop" toutes trace de corde  
disparue.  
-Et maintenant comment je fais pour partir d'ici? demanda harry d'une voix interogateur  
-au fond du donjon, dans le coin droit il a une petite trappe dans le plafond, moi je vient   
pas avec toi... il faut que je fasse semblant de te préparer a manger, Bye potter. Sur c'est  
mots il quitta la salle laissant un harry plus que perplex, puis se murmura pour lui même  
-doi-je l'écouter? la reponse ne se fit pas attendre, il partit en courant jusqu'au fond du  
donjont alla dans le coin droit, regarda au plafond, mes comme il faisait très noir il ne   
vit rien, mes c'est en s'approchant du planfont qu'il vit une petit trappe. Il examina la  
petites trappe puis la poussa doucement, se qu'il vit le mit en étas de choque!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Qu'est-ce qui a mit harry dans un tel état?? vous le serez au prochain chapitre!!  
  
Bon esque c'étais mieux que l'autre chapitre?? Review S.V.P!!!  
  
le prochain chapitre dans 1 ou 2 jours! 


	3. Le nouvelle habitat

Note de l'auteur: Bon l'histoire va enfin prendre un but réelle, mes je suis pas sur que le   
debut de l'histoire captive réellement les personne, mes s.v.p après les 2 premier chapitre  
ses un toute autre histoire! De plus il auras 3 fois moin de fautes! Continuer a la lire  
plz!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HARRY POTTER ET LES NOUVEAUX POUVOIR  
  
Chapitre 3: Le nouvelle habitat  
  
Harry n'en revenais pas, se qu'ils vit, étais incompréhensible! voldemort étais la, mes pas  
dans n'importe qu'elle position, on aurait dit, qu'ils se...prosternais! Puis soudain il   
entendue des eclat de voix:  
-Mes maitre! non j'aurais se potter! il est entre les main de se malefoy, dans le manoir   
dans un des cachots! S'écria Voldemort la respiration saccader. Harry eu tout un choque! il  
voyais voldemort, se prosternant a... a.... un Dumbledore plus jeune??  
-....Amenne le moi se malefoy tout de suite! Non!! se n'étais pas dumbledore, sa voix étais   
glacial! or, dumbledore avait un voix, doux et rassurant!  
  
Puis voldemort partit a la renverse, mes pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étais sortit   
du cacho, il se rendit compte qu'il étais,..., Sur le toit du manoir des malefoy! Harry  
en profita pour observer se en quelque sort"le jumeau dumbledore" Il étais beaucoup plus  
jeune, sa barbe étais beaucoup moin longue et elle étais noir! ses yeux étais encore plus  
rouge que Voldemort, et avait l'air extremement puissant! Puis soudain, un phrase que   
dumbledore lui avait dit, en 4ieme année lui reven en mémoire "Tien, prend exemple sur mon  
frère! On l'accuse d'avoir envoyer des sortillège impardonnable, sur une de ses chèvre! Oh,  
bien sur, je suis pas assurer qu'ils sachent lire, donc..." Puis soudain l'évidence frappa  
harry! La personne qu'ils espionnait depuis un bon moment étais, le frère de Dumbledore!!  
Mais une autre question tourmanta l'esprit d'harry, il devait être extremement puissant pour  
que Voldemort se prosterne devant lui! Mais comment, personne en avait entendu parler??   
  
Peut importais la situation exact, il fallais a tout prit qu'il partent d'ici, car d'un   
moment a l'autre voldemort et malefoy allais revenir, mes il ne voyais aucun issusm le   
manoir étais bien trop haut! Depuis qu'ils étais arriver , il n'avait trouver aucun objet   
succeptible de l'aider a descendre du manoir en toute securiter, puis soudain, il appercu,  
coté de la trappe rester entrouverte avait un petit sac, il sauta dessus, et se qu'il   
decouvrit, lui redonna espoir, dans le sac avait sa baguette, mes ses pas tout, tous c'est  
objet .tais de dans, mes il étais devenue tellement petit qu'il rentrait dans le sac! Il   
supposa que malefoy les avait mis la, en mettant un sortilège de rettrecisement, puis les  
avait fourrer dans le sac!  
  
Pendant quelques seconde Harry se demanda quel sort pourrait pis l'aider a descendre se   
fichue toit! Puis finalement il trouva! Sans plus attendre il pointa sa baguette vert lui,  
puis murmura un"wingardium Leviosa" a peine audible, ses comme sa qu'il descendit le toit   
avec dans une main sa baguette et dans l'autre, son sac! rendu en bas, harry couru, couru   
pendant 1 heure, il arriva finalement dans une rue, asser secur, donc il mis son plan a  
execussion, il bouga sa baguette dasn tout les sense, puis le magicobus arriva! Stan le   
chauffeur luis dit "bonjours nev...Harry! alors ou esque tu veut qujenmenne? lui dit stan  
sans la moindre politesse...   
-Chemin de traverse, et au plus vite!  
-2 mornille et 4 noise stp! harry fouilla au fond de sa valise et trouve 1 galion! tien,   
garde la monais!  
-Merci! il a un lit au 2ieme étage, du magico, tu peut le prendre!  
Puis ses sans aucune autre parôle que harry alla se coucher, mes avant de se coucher, il une  
initiative! Quand il seras dans un appartement au chemin de traverse il deviendras fort! il  
étudieras comme un forcener nuit et jours! Sur ces penser il s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain ses une petit clochette qui le reveilla, quand il descendit, stan lui dit  
-arriver a destination! Lui dit il en lui donnant son sac.  
-Merci stan! a la prochaine!  
Harry passa 1 heure a cavaler dans les rue a la recherche d'un appartement, puis enfin il  
trouva, il paya la cotion pour 3 semaines dedans, puis alla dans sa chambre, c'étais un 5  
étoile! il murmura un vague "Tès jolie!!" puis installa ses chose! Puis il remarqua, qu'ils  
manquait sa chouette! Il commenca a panniquer, mes quelque intant, il trouva un petit mots  
qu'avait écrit malefoy a la vitesse "Potter!! je n'était pas pour retrecirent ta chouette!!  
donc je l'ai laisser prendre l'air! T'inquiete, elle va te retrouver!" Ce n'étais qu'un   
petit mots mes sa le rassura! Demain c'Était decider! Il allait apprendre le sortillège   
impardonnable, a transplaner et il changerais de look! 


End file.
